


Naughty Boy

by Hambel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen keeps house for Jared and Jeff, who like to have things done their way. That suits Jensen just fine -- he's happy to give up control to his daddies. Some days are easier than others but with three kinky men in the house, it will all come out in the wash!<br/>Based on the adventures of Gillibran Brown in <a href="http://www.gillibran-brown.com/">Fun with Dick and Shane</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Claimed from the anon spn-kink meme. Prompt was: _I would like a domestic discipline fic with Jeff or Jared as head of household and Jensen as a naughty, mouthy houseboy (anyone who has read Fun with Dick and Shane will know what I mean, if you haven't read it I highly recommend it). I don't want any abuse in the story just some boys enjoying an alternative lifestyle! Spanking for naughty Jensen is a must!!_
> 
> I didn't get in as much kink as I would have liked (now there's a statement you don't make every day) -- I swear there was more in my head! Anyway, this is with sincere apologies to the original author of [Fun with Dick and Shane](http://www.gillibran-brown.com/) \-- and to J3 who will never know how heavily they feature in my fantasies….

 

 

The thing with washing windows was that Jensen tended to get as much water on himself as the glass he was supposed to be cleaning. As with most of his household tasks he found the time went much quicker if he had music to sing along to while doing the deed, and then there was some rather enthusiastic dancing along with the singing and _that_ caused his clothes to get soaked.

To save himself from too much laundry (and just _how_ many shirts did Jared need to wear in one week?) Jensen decided he'd leave off his shirt and wear his cut-off pants, the ones with the rip under the left butt cheek that had started off as just a little fray. Jeff had poked at it until it became a hole and then it became a fully-fledged rip that time when Jensen had refused to move from his spot on the settee to go sit in Jared's lap.

He'd ended up in Jared's lap, of course, and enjoyed every groping moment of it.

A movement by the back door caught his eye and he turned his head to see Jared staring at him, looking extremely gorgeous in his suit pants and shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbows, but also looking very pissed.

"Hey," he greeted, with a smile.

"Inside," Jared snapped.

Jensen shrugged and rubbed at a particularly stubborn mark on the glass. "I've gotta couple more windows to do then I'll be in. I'll make a start on dinner soon."

Jared's lips tightened. " _Now!"_ he barked and turned to go back in the house.

Jensen dropped his washcloth in the water with a sigh. What the hell had he done now? Yeah, he'd gotten more water on him than was strictly necessary, but Jared didn't have to do the laundry, did he?

Picking up a towel from the pile on the kitchen counter, he wiped his hands on it before holding it out to a still unsmiling Jared. "Wanna rub me dry?" he leered, well aware of the soapy water dripping down his chest and soaking the waistband of his cut-offs.

"Tell me," Jared answered tightly, ignoring the towel, "where it says in your employment contract that you are to do your chores half-naked."

Jensen swallowed. Jared and Jeff had decided on Jensen having an employment contract in order to teach him how to handle his own money and not feel so much of a kept boy. Usually he was proud of the way that he kept the house nice and his men fed, but Jared standing in front of him with a stern expression on his face made Jensen feel insecure and not a little unloved and _that_ made him defensive.

"It doesn't say anywhere that I _can't_ do them half-naked," he replied defiantly. "I was thinking of maybe wearing no clothes at all when I'm doing the gardening -- that'll save on the laundry costs."

"Really?" Jensen heard the sarcasm in Jared's voice. "What about the risk of sunburn? You burn easily, dude, and I would be failing in my duties if I allowed you to get blistered."

"I wear sun-block," Jensen replied, sulkily, bunching the towel up in his hands.

"And do you think it's proper to show yourself off to the neighbors?" Jared carried on.

"They can't see me, their houses are set too far back."

"They _can_ see you if they're determined enough."

"It's not my fault they're all perverts."

Jared moved closer and Jensen could feel the displeasure rolling off of him. "Are you defying me, boy?" he asked in a low voice.

Jensen wanted to defy Jared. He wanted to yell out that he was a grown man who could think for himself and who would do what he damn well pleased. However, even as he was thinking that, he knew it wasn't true. He stayed because he needed the guidance that the other two men were prepared to offer him, and he craved the comfort that was so easy for them to give.

He lowered his eyes to the ground. "No, sir," he whispered.

"That's good. Because do you know what happens to naughty boys who won't do as they're told?"

Jensen shook his head, mutely.

"They get a good spanking."

Jensen held his breath.

"A naughty boy will feel the flat of my hand against his bare ass," Jared went on, still in the same low tones. "If you don't start toeing the line, I'll pull your pants down and have you over my knee so fast you won't have time to think. Y'hear me, boy?"

Jensen nodded, not trusting himself to speak. It was a long-standing (and so far unvoiced) fantasy of his that one day one of his daddies would give him the spanking he deserved. The fantasy always ended up with him getting fucked to apologize to his daddy for making him do it. The thought of Jared being the one to take him in hand made him tingle and he couldn't stop a shiver from running through his body.

Jared suddenly looked concerned. "You cold, baby?" he asked, running a hand down Jensen's bare back. "C'mon, let's get y'all outta those wet pants."

" 'M fine," Jensen mumbled. 

"Jensen," Jared warned, his arm tightening around Jensen. "Let Daddy take care of you."

Jensen leaned into him. "I'm getting you wet," he protested weakly, but didn't pull away.

"Then let's you get you outta these clothes and dried off," Jared said, maneuvering Jensen round so that his back was to the wall.

"All my clean clothes are upstairs."

Jared chuckled and nuzzled Jensen's face. "Mmm, whatever shall I do with a wet, naked boy in my kitchen?" He deftly unfastened Jensen's pants and shoved his big hands down the back of them, grabbing Jensen's ass, pulling his butt cheeks apart and teasing at Jensen's hole. "Maybe I _will_ give this ass a good spanking. You've had such a bad attitude lately."

Jensen whimpered and didn't know whether to push forward and rub himself against Jared's dick or to push back into those huge hands that were groping his butt cheeks. "Please, daddy," he moaned. "I've been such a naughty boy. I deserve to be spanked."

"Jeez, Jen," Jared's voice broke and he plastered the length of his body against Jensen, kissing him fiercely. Jensen clung on, kissing back, trying to get closer, wondering why they were both still clothed when he really, really wanted Jared inside him right now. He scrabbled at Jared's shirt, pulling it out from his pants so that he could get his hands on Jared's smooth skin underneath. 

Jared's jacket, hanging on the back of a chair, began to buzz and vibrate. 

Jared swore and was already pulling away when Jensen told him to ignore it. "I can't, it could be work," Jared said, taking the cell phone out of his pocket and answering it.

It was, of course. Something had come up and Jared was the only person in the whole company -- no, the entire world! -- with the qualifications or experience to deal with. That wasn't quite how they put it but Jensen stopped listening after Jared apologetically said he had to go in. 

He jumped when Jared barked his name. "Yes?"

"Focus, baby. I won't be long," Jared said, tucking his shirt in. Damn, but he looked sexy standing there in shirtsleeves and suit pants and Jensen put his hand down his own pants to stroke his still-hard dick.

"Uh, uh." Jared took Jensen's hand out and re-fastened his pants for him, getting in a grope or three while he was doing it. "Save that for later."

Jensen pouted, watching as Jared shrugged into his jacket.

"Kiss for daddy?"

Jensen smiled and wrapped a hand around Jared's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him open-mouthed and sloppily, all tongue and saliva and resonance as Jared hummed his appreciation. 

Jared regretfully pulled away first. "Damn, I love it when you go all butch on me," he said, and grinned when Jensen stuck his tongue out. "Put it away, dude, I know where it's been." He gave Jensen a quick peck on the lips, groped his ass and then he was gone, leaving Jensen alone in the house again.

Jensen looked around the kitchen. It was still way too early to start dinner. He could go get changed, but the windows still needed cleaning and it would be silly to change out of wet clothes only to get clean ones wet again. He could put on a shirt but….

With a shrug and just a small pang of guilt at the thought of disobeying Jared, Jensen went back outside to finish off the windows. 

 

+++

 

Sundays were not a day off for Jensen. Whereas the men got to laze around and read the papers he still had meals to cook and clothes to launder and bathrooms to clean. If he was lucky, one of them might wander into the kitchen to put the coffee on, and if he was _very_ lucky, they'd pour one out for him as well.

Jeff had the newspaper spread out on the settee beside him. Jensen was fantasizing about being that newspaper, about being manhandled and turned over at Jeff's whim and maybe even folded in half and kept in place by Jeff's capable hands.

Jeff caught Jensen watching him and grinned. "Hey Jen," he rumbled, looking over the top of his glasses, "would it kill you to do the housework in just your underwear once in a while? It'd make a horny old man very happy."

"That's just the trouble," Jensen answered, moved into action now that he'd been caught slacking. He flicked the feather duster viciously at a cobweb and almost knocked over Jeff's mother's favorite vase. "Too many horny old men in the neighborhood ready to take advantage of me."

Jensen didn't have to be looking at Jeff to know that he'd be raising his eyebrow at Jared. Sure enough, Jared threw down his paper in exasperation and started telling Jeff all about Jensen's window cleaning. To hear Jared tell it, you'd think Jensen had gone outside and deliberately flaunted himself. Which, okay, he _had_ done that the second time of being outside but Jared didn't know that for certain.

Jeff took his glasses off and set them down, rubbing his eyes. "Jensen, I'm disappointed in you. I expect better behavior than that."

"Oh, come _on_ ," Jensen protested, flicking the duster around the room with more vigor than style. "I was doing my chores, which, by the way, is a thankless fucking task."

"Keep a civil tongue in your head, young man!"

"Or what? You'll ground me? No, that won't happen 'cause I only get to go out to fetch the groceries."

"Really? I seem to remember you going to watch Steve and Chris play at the Blue Rooms last weekend."

"That was last weekend," Jensen replied, sulkily.

"And shopping with Danneel -- you came back with a bagful of clothes if I recall correctly."

"That was nearly two weeks ago," Jensen argued. "And Danneel makes me go with _her_ \-- I'm the only one who's honest with her over her clothes choices."

Jeff chuckled and grabbed him around the waist, making him sit on the arm on the settee. His hand rested on Jensen's thigh, its familiar weight soothing and comforting. "Okay, sweetheart, we got the memo. You're bored being stuck in the house all day. What do you want to do today, hmm?"

Jensen shrugged and placed his hand over Jeff's. "I dunno," he said, still a little petulant. "Somewhere I'm not gonna get in trouble for being the awesome gorgeous guy I am?"

"Jensen." Jeff's hand tightened on Jensen's thigh. "It's our job to look out for you. Don't make us feel bad for doing that."

"I know." Jensen felt warm inside at the thought of his daddies watching out for him. "I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way. But I'm six two, I work out with you guys in the gym and I'm like, twenty years younger than anyone in this neighborhood -- present company excepted. I can take care of myself, really I can."

"I know, sweetheart." Jeff's hand was back to soothing. Jensen thought that if it got to any nearer his crotch, he'd have to 'accidentally' topple on top of Jeff and then they'd see who needed taking care of.

Jeff looked over at Jared. "Do you think he deserves to be taken out, daddy Jared?"

No, I don't," Jared answered, folding up his newspapers. "But I'm not going to put up with his mopey face all day either so I guess we'll have to go out."

Jensen beamed. "Thanks, daddies," he whooped and leapt off the settee, giving them each a big kiss and allowing a grope under the guise of a hug. "I'll make it worth your while later."

"Will you wear the cowboy outfit when we're doing it cowboy-style?" Jared asked, hopefully.

Jeff groaned. "Not the goddamned spurs. They leave marks everywhere."

"Maybe not the spurs, but I'll wear the hat and chaps," Jensen grinned.

"Seriously? You bought him chaps?"

Jared shrugged. "They cover up his legs, but leave his ass and junk free. Of course I bought the chaps." 

 

+++

 

Jensen gulped a mouthful of coffee and settled himself on the settee, long legs stretched out along the seat. He'd bought the new _Dick Pointer_ novel while out shopping with Danneel that morning and was looking forward to a couple of hours reading about the sexy spy's smutty exploits. Sort of like James Bond, only with scantily-clad pool boys and more gay sex than you could shake a John Thomas at. Pointer was just debriefing a fellow agent somewhere in the Nether Regions when a giant shadow fell across Jensen's lap.

"Hey, Tall, Dark and Frowny," he greeted. "S'up?"

"I've been doing the household accounts, Jen," Jared said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm keeping the noise down for you."

"Yeah…. no, that's not the problem, Jen."

"We have a problem?" Shit, that sounded serious. Jensen slipped in a bookmark with the same ease of Dick Pointer slipping inside a pool boy and set the book to one side. He tucked his legs underneath him and patted the seat next to him. "I'm all yours, big boy, but I'm gonna get a crick in my neck if you stay standing."

Jared sat down, still clutching a piece of paper in his hand. Shirtsleeves rolled up with muscular forearms showing, tie and top button of his shirt loosened, leather belt with the huge Texas buckle -- yep, Jared was a walking wet dream and he was all his. Well, Jeff's too, but seeing as Jeff was Jensen's as well, that kinda made the point moot. 

Jared smoothed out the piece of paper he was holding and put it carefully in Jensen's lap. "Your credit card bill arrived yesterday."

Jensen made a face. "Uh… yeah." He cleared his throat and put the offending statement carefully on the coffee table. "I know I spent a lot last month, but honestly, my wardrobe needed updating and you and Jeff forced me to that black tie dinner and I had to have a new suit for it."

Jared fixed him with a stare and Jensen stopped babbling. "Jeff paid for that suit as well you know."

Jensen grinned. "And I'm pretty sure I thanked him for it. Three times if I remember correctly."

"Eight thousand dollars."

Jensen shook his head. "No, I thanked him with sex, not with money."

"Don't be smart with me, boy, you spent eight thousand dollars last month with your credit card on clothes, dvds and video games."

The grin slid from Jensen's face and suddenly he wasn't feeling quite so sure of himself. "I don't think… Are you sure?"

"You want me to itemize 'em? Sure, baby, here we go." He picked the statement up and started reading from it. "On the twenty fifth you made a payment of three hundred and ten dollars to amazon dot com. Also on the twenty fifth you made a payment of seven--"

Jensen held up his hand. "Ok, ok, I believe you. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I spent that much."

"And just how do you propose to pay it off? You didn't pay all of last month's balance off either."

"I can manage, I have savings. Jesus, Jared, chill out. I'll pay it."

"So why didn't you pay it all off last month and why did you continue to use it? Come to think of it, Jensen, how do you have such a high credit limit anyway?"

"Because I'm such a good customer? I don't know, Jared, I leave that kinda thing to you and Jeff to deal with for me."

"I'll pay it off for you this month, but we're lowering your credit limit, Jensen, and I think I'd better look after it for you for a while until you can control your spending."

"You're--No! You can't do that." Jensen suddenly felt panicked. His credit card was his independence, his way of surviving if he ever found himself on his own again and they couldn't take that away from him.

"Yeah, I can. You asked us for help with your finances and that's what I'm doing. Besides, a black mark against your credit record is a black mark against Jeff and that's hardly fair, is it?"

"He's not a guarantor."

"No, he's not," Jared agreed, "But we're living in his house. Give me your credit card, dude."

Jensen had never hyperventilated before, but he was pretty sure he was close to it right now. "Please, Jared, no. I'll be good with it," he whined.

Jared held out his hand and Jensen shook his head. Leaning in closer, Jared growled, "Are you defying me _again_ , boy? Give me your credit card."

Jensen shook his head mutely, lowering his eyes. He knew that if he looked at Jared he would cave in, crawl into his daddy Jared's lap and give him anything he asked for.

"I'm telling you one last time to hand it over or you'll suffer the consequences."

Jensen willed his dick not to rise to the occasion this time just because Jared was using his _don't-fuck-with-me-or-else_ voice. He was so busy concentrating on biting his lip to stop himself from whimpering that he didn't see Jared's hand shoot out and grab the front of his tee. First he knew of it, he was face down in the sofa cushions across Jared's lap, and Jared was pulling down his sweat pants.

"Dude, what're you--"

"I warned you, Jensen, what would happen if you continue to defy me," Jared said, tightly, and brought the palm of his hand flat down on Jensen's ass.

 _Fuck!_ That _hurt!_ Jensen braced himself for the next smack, hands gripping the sofa to anchor him. Jared didn't speak, but he smacked Jensen's ass five or six more times -- it might have been more, but Jensen really, _really_ wasn't counting -- before pulling up his sweat pants again. 

"Get off me."

Jared's voice was rough and he was breathing heavily. He didn't look in Jensen's direction at all when Jensen scrambled off his lap in haste and stood in front of him.

"Jared, I'm --"

Jared stood and held up his hand to indicate that Jensen should stop talking, then walked out the room in stony-faced silence, all without looking at him. The door to the den closed clicked shut and the house was quiet again. 

Jensen's ass stung, but it was tingly too. He tried to twist round while rolling down the top of his pants to see just how red it was. He could feel the heat coming off of it and he placed his hand carefully on one butt cheek, wincing. Yeah, it was sore, but then Jared had huge sonofabitchin hands, and it was meant as a punishment, not play, so…

The thing was, the absolute worst of it was -- well, it could have been the best, but Jensen was far too mortified to admit it -- the worst of it was that all that Jensen could think about was Jared's huge hand on his ass, and how he would gladly have climbed in his daddy's lap and let him fuck him to say sorry -- how he _wanted_ Jared to fuck him and make him apologize.

He threw a rueful look at the closed den door across the hall and wondered if begging would be appropriate in this situation. He decided not; Jensen was aroused by his daddy spanking him, but it seemed the daddy was quite unaffected by it.

Making dinner might be a better way of saying sorry.

 

+++

 

Jensen was in the kitchen when Jeff got in, calling out his usual "Daddy's home." He heard Jared answer, and then Jeff was in the kitchen, kissing Jensen and giving him a friendly pat on the ass.

"You ok, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, sure, why shouldn't I be?"

Jeff frowned. "I dunno. Maybe 'cause you flinched when I touched you just now? You hurt yourself, baby?"

"I'm fine," Jensen repeated, the words coming out sharper than he'd intended.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man," Jeff admonished. "Now… what did you do? You might as well tell me -- I'll find out anyhow."

Jared was sure to tell him -- they always discussed this sort of thing anyway -- so there was no point in hiding it. "Jared spanked me." If he sounded a little petulant, Jensen figured he was allowed.

Jeff's expression was thunderous. "He did what?"

"It was my fault." Jensen said hurriedly, not wanting to get Jared into trouble even if it _had_ hurt like a mo-- a bitch. "I didn't do as I was told."

"And he spanked you for it? He _hurt_ you, Jen."

Jensen bit his lip. "I deserved it. I was a naughty boy."

"I think I need to have a few words with your other daddy," Jeff said and strode off in the direction of the den.

"Hey Jeff, how was your day?" he heard Jared say, and then he busied himself with laying the table for dinner. He tried not to listen to the daddies' conversation, but couldn't help overhearing some of it.

"… his credit card. I said I'd pay it this time, but we can't bail him out every time, Jeff."

"No? If that's what it takes to keep him happy, I'll gladly pay it."

"And how will that teach him to manage his money? We all agreed that Jensen needs discipline -- he was in on the conversation -- and self-control over his spending is a part of that."

"We also agreed that any physical punishment would be decided by the three of us." Jeff sounded distinctly pissed, although why he should be was beyond Jensen. After all, _he_ was the one with an aching ass. And not in a good way. 

"He was goading me, Jeff. He _defied_ me! I think he got off on me spanking him."

"Really? Did you fuck him after?" 

Jensen shuddered. He could hear the displeasure in daddy Jeff's voice.

"N-no… No, I didn't! What the hell d'you take me for, man?"

Going into the laundry room meant he couldn't hear any more of their conversation which was just fine by Jensen. He put the wet washing into the tumble dryer and loaded up the washer with more dirty clothes. With that done he went back into the kitchen, blindly pulling out pots he had no intention of filling and cutlery he had no use for. 

He didn't want anyone arguing over him. All he wanted was to be a good houseboy, to look after his daddies and keep house for them. But he couldn't even do that without fucking things up. He had to go and be disobedient to Jared who was probably now telling Jeff how bad he'd been and how they should send him away.

He pulled out a saucepan and set it on the counter, then another and another until they were all out of the cupboard. Then he filled the sink with hot soapy water and began to wash them all, methodically, in order of size, smallest first.

He was nearly finished when he found something stopping him from putting his hands in the water. Looking down he saw long fingers curled gently around his wrists and was dimly aware of Jared saying his name. 

"Leave them," Jared said, and steered Jensen into the living room.

"Sit, sweetheart," Jeff ordered.

"Oh, I am not sitting in your lap, Morgan," Jensen said, eyeing Jeff on the settee.

"Yeah, you are," Jared said and manhandled him into Jeff's lap. Immediately, Jeff's arms came around him and Jensen gave in, sinking into the embrace and making himself as small as possible.

"You wanna tell us what that was all about?"

"No."

Jared was rubbing Jensen's back and Jeff's hand was warm on Jensen's thigh. This was something they'd done dozens of times before and Jensen was grateful for its familiarity.

"Jen, did you deliberately try to make Jared angry?" Jeff asked

"Why would I do that?" Jensen replied, his voice muffled by Jeff's neck. He rested his hand on Jeff's broad chest, feeling the heart beat beneath it.

"I dunno, sweetheart, you tell me. We can't help unless you talk to us."

"There's nothing to tell you." Jensen angrily swiped a tear away. 

"Jensen," Jeff warned, drawing the word out. "We're here to help. You know you can say anything about the way you feel, baby, but you gotta be honest with us. This ain't gonna work if any of us are holdin' out."

Jensen sniffled. "I'm all fucked up," he admitted. "I just thought…"

"You thought what?" Jeff prompted.

"I thought it'd be fun, damnit! I thought it would be fun to be spanked for being naughty and it would make my ass tingle, but not really hurt all that much. Then Jared would say that spanking me had made him hard and I'd have to ride his dick and say how sorry I was for making him punish me."

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him and he screwed his eyes shut. "I know! I'm such a fuck-up. But please don't send me away. I can do better!"

"Whoa, Jen, calm down." Jared's voice was low and soothing in Jensen's ear and he didn't let up on the back-rubbing. "C'mon, baby, no-one's going anywhere."

Jensen drew in a deep breath and then another. 

"Is that what you wanted?" Jeff asked, his voice sounding strained. "You wanted Jared to fuck you after he spanked you?"

Jensen nodded, not sure if they could see or not.

Jared came round to sit by Jeff on the sofa. "You are somethin' else, Jensen," he breathed and kissed him tenderly on the side of his head.

"In a good way, right?"

"In a fucking _awesome_ way, dude," Jared said and Jensen could hear the delight in his voice. He opened his eyes to see Jared grinning and Jeff smiling proudly.

"Come sit on my lap, daddy needs a cuddle with his boy," Jared said, patting his thighs.

Jensen looked at Jeff. "Can I, daddy?" he asked, hoping this meant they were going to play.

"'Course you can, sweetheart," Jeff said, kissing him. Jensen crawled off of him and into Jared's lap.

"Uh, uh," Jared said, shaking his head.

Jensen was confused. "You said--"

"Facing me," Jared elaborated. "Straddle my lap." Jensen scrambled to do so, his dick rising to the occasion. Jared pulled him close for a kiss, and while they were busy licking out the insides of each other's mouths, Jeff pulled down Jensen's sweats and began fingering Jensen's hole.

"Y'know, one of these days I'll find you wearing underwear," Jeff chuckled. "Take off your tee, sweetheart, let's see your gorgeous body."

Jensen pulled off his tee, stretching his arms above his head, and Jeff worked a third lubed finger in.

"Don't you have something to say, Jen?" Jared asked.

"Do I?"

Jared tweaked a nipple and Jensen gasped. "You made daddy hard when he spanked you," Jared reminded him.

"Really?" Jensen couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face. "That's awesome."

"I'm hard now, and you're gonna ride my dick and I'm gonna fill you up with daddy's come."

Jensen's ass clenched around Jeff's fingers. "Yes, daddy," he moaned, "I've been a bad boy. Gonna ride your dick and make you come."

Jeff swore. "Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me, boy, keep sayin' things like that."

"What a way to go, though," Jared leered. "C'mere, old man, afore you expire on us."

Jeff kept his fingers in Jensen's ass while kissing Jared, which Jensen thought was the hottest thing ever since… well, since the last real hot thing they did. He ran his fingers through Jeff's hair and started whispering filthy talk in his ear, _pleasepleaseplease, I've been_ such _a naughty boy…._

Jeff eased his fingers out and told Jensen to take off his sweat pants, then undid Jared's pants and pulled them down far enough to free his hard dick. It stood proud and erect and Jeff couldn't resist swiping his tongue around the head to lick off the pre-come that had formed there. 

"Leave some for me," Jensen said, breathlessly, his eyes wide, waiting impatiently to climb back on Jared's lap.

"There's plenty to go around," Jeff said, wrapping his lips around the head and digging his tongue in the slit. Jared sucked in a breath.

"Duuuude!" he said in a loud exhale, and Jensen grabbed the lube, handing it to Jeff. Jeff gave one last suck on Jared's dick, then warmed the lube on his hands before slicking it up. 

Jeff had only just got his hands away when Jensen climbed back on the sofa, straddling Jared's lap and sinking down on his dick. He hissed when his butt cheeks brushed the rough material of Jared's pants and then Jeff's hands were on his hips and murmured reassurances in his ear as Jeff plastered himself to Jensen's back. 

" 'M okay," Jensen said and bared his neck for Jeff to bite and lick. "I just--" He shuddered.

"Just what, sweetheart?"

"Want daddy in me so bad."

"You got him, sweetheart." 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and Jeff held on to his hips, lifting him up almost off of Jared's dick and pressing him back down again. He let his daddies manhandle him this way, using him for Jared's pleasure, knowing that all their needs and wants would be taken care of. 

_That's it, Jen, you made daddy hard and you can ride his dick 'til he's done…. sorry I was naughty, daddy, sorry I made you spank me, my ass hurts, fill me up and make it better…. you look so good, baby, let me rub your dick…_

Jensen gasped as Jared's hand swept over a sensitive spot again. "Gettin' close," he warned.

"That's okay, baby, just hang on," Jared said and sped up his movements, moving his hands off of Jensen to push down on the seat to give himself some purchase. Jared threw his head back against the sofa, muscles clenching, skin glistening with sweat in the open vee of his button-down, pumping his hips as he came inside of Jensen, filling him up. 

Jensen worked himself on Jared's dick, hoping for release himself before Jared finished, but then Jeff's hands held his hips still and Jeff was promising, "My turn now, baby," in the low growl his voice became when he was turned-on.

Jensen licked his lips, breathing heavily, his dick so red and hard it was almost painful. His ass full of come and his butt super sensitive, he didn't know what to do next and trusted his daddies to see to him.

"Finished with our boy, daddy Jared?" Jeff asked over Jensen's shoulder.

"Yeah," Jared breathed out, and Jeff lifted Jensen up, letting Jared's dick slip free. 

"Scoot back and lean your body forward," Jeff instructed Jensen, who leaned his head on Jared's shoulder to steady himself, turning his face into Jared's neck. 

"Bit further, sweetheart…. that's it, you're good." Jensen felt Jeff's fingers at his hole again. "Man, there's some spunk in here -- you got any left, Jared?"

Jared grinned lazily and his deep voice vibrated through his skin and onto Jensen's lips, making them tickle, "Give me a few minutes, I might find some for you then."

Jeff withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his dick -- one push and he was in, Jensen's hole loose and well-lubricated around him. "That good, baby?" he asked, settling his knees on the sofa and snaking an arm around Jensen to anchor himself.

"Yeah," Jensen breathed. "Fuck me, daddy, fuck me real good."

"Boy's gotta dirty mouth on him," Jared observed, his Texas drawl more pronounced now that he was well-sated.

"Hasn't he?" Jeff said, proudly and prodded Jared's lips with his fingers. "Open up, daddy Jared."

Jared obediently opened his mouth to suck on Jeff's fingers -- the same fingers that had just been inside Jensen. His tongue curled round to catch any stray drips and he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking on Jeff's fingers for all he was worth. Jensen joined in, licking at Jared's lips and Jeff's fingers, all the time that Jeff was fucking him.

Jeff pulled out his fingers, grunting. "So close, baby…"

"Fill me up, daddy, make me come," Jensen pleaded. Jared wrapped his big hand around Jensen's dick again and tugged on it, swiping a thumb over the top.

" _Fuck!_ That's--" Jensen came with a shout over Jared's fist, strands of come trickling down and sticking to Jared's button-down. Jensen didn't even care that he'd have to get the stains out, especially when Jeff pulsed inside him, filling his ass for a second time.

Jensen's ass was sore -- and in a good way. His daddies certainly knew how to look after him.

 

+++

 

"Jensen, where are my clean shirts?" Jared called from upstairs.

"Up my ass and round the corner," Jensen shouted, irritably. 

"Hey, man, less of the attitude, or there'll be spanking in it for you," Jeff reprimanded.

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Oh, as if that's a _threat_." 

Jeff smacked him on the ass. "You better behave, boy, I'm working from home today," he warned.

That brightened Jensen's mood considerably. "Will daddy be wanting his boy prepped and ready at all times?" he asked, coyly.

Jared appeared in the doorway, and both Jeff and Jensen stopped to admire the bare-chested view. Jared spread his arms in frustration. "Dude! Clean shirt!"

 

+++

 

It was early in the morning and Jensen was woken by Jeff's fingers poking at his ass-hole. He heard a satisfied grunt and then Jeff said, "Lift your leg up a bit."

Jensen moved his leg and Jeff slid his dick in. After a few manly grunts he said, snarkily, "C'mon, baby, you gonna make me do all the work here?"

That was just what Jensen had been planning. True, there were worse ways of being woken up in the morning than being plowed by Jeff's impressive dick, but five fucking thirty in the morning was way too early to be doing anything but sleeping. Or being fucked and letting someone else do all the work.

Jeff suddenly rolled over on top of Jensen, pinning him face-down to the bed. He thrust his dick all the way into Jensen's ass and then went still.

"Jeff," Jensen whined. 

Jeff nipped at Jensen's neck. "I'm gonna be gone for three days, Jen. Give me something to jerk off to while I'm in my lonely hotel room, won't you?"

Now Jensen felt bad. "Sorry, daddy," he said, contritely. "You're gonna have to shift though, you're heavy on top of me."

"You like it when I'm pinning you down." Jeff gave a couple more thrusts and Jensen groaned.

"Yeah, but my dick is squashed and I want you to rub it for me, daddy, rub it 'til I come."

It was Jeff's turn to groan this time and Jared said, sleepily. "What am I missing out on?"

"Jeff's goodbye fuck."

"Didn't we have that last night? You're only going for three fucking days. You've been gone longer than that before."

"So I'm horny. Sue me." Jeff carefully pulled out of Jensen and smacked his ass playfully. "On your back, sweetheart, I wanna see that gorgeous face."

It took a bit of maneuvering because Jeff stayed where he was above Jensen, hands braced either side of his head and watching every move. "Spread your legs," he ordered when Jensen was on his back and looking up at him.

"Want some help?"

Jeff looked over his shoulder. "I can manage the boy," he said, and gave a wolfish grin. "But I'm all prepped up if little Jared's up and raring to go."

"He ain't so little, old man, and he don't need tellin' twice." 

Jensen lifted his ass and hooked his legs over Jeff's arms, and Jeff slid his dick into Jensen's exposed hole. "You look so good like this," Jeff praised and leaned down to kiss Jensen hungrily. Jensen eagerly kissed back and tried to impale himself further on Jeff's dick.

"Uh, uh, wait for Jared, baby. I wanna feel his dick in me while I'm fucking you."

Jensen whimpered and Jeff chuckled, breathlessly. "You want that monster dick in you too, huh? You wanna feel both Jared and I in you, our dicks sliding against each other in your greedy little hole?"

Jensen clenched his fists. "Oh God… yes!"

"Another day, sweetheart, when we can both take care of you afterwards." Jeff mouthed kisses along Jensen's jaw and then his arms went rigid as he sucked in a breath. 

"Daddy's in, then?" Jensen asked playfully, licking the side of Jeff's stubbly face.

"Fuck, yeah," Jeff grunted and then there were more sounds of "oh, yeah" and "harder, man" interspersed with grunts and groans and labored breaths and skin slapping against skin, and Jared murmuring filth in Jeff's ear that urged both he and Jensen on towards their climaxes. 

Jared, for all that he started last, was the first to come. He sped up his movements, pushing Jensen further towards the headboard while telling Jeff how they would stretch Jensen's hole so they could both fuck him at the same time. Jensen felt Jeff stutter, put off his stroke as Jared pulsed inside him, filling Jeff up with his spunk. The thought was enough to almost tip Jensen over the edge and when Jeff regained his rhythm, Jensen hung on to the back of Jeff's neck and spread his legs wider. He tried to work himself on Jeff's dick, to urge Jeff on, but couldn't communicate in anything other than grunts and body language. 

Fortunately Jeff, knowing his boy _real_ well, was on the same program and slammed into Jensen harder. With a shout Jensen came, shooting strands of pearly-white across his stomach. Bringing up the rear, so to speak, Jeff emptied himself inside of Jensen, groaning endearments and promises that were all so familiar but no less welcome for being repeated.

The tang of sweat, spunk and lube filled the air. Jensen drew in a deep breath of it and said, "Okay, you can get off me now, you're heavy."

"Thought you liked us pinning you down?" That was Jeff, his face squashed against Jensen's neck.

"Yeah, when we're doing it… otherwise, get off me, neither of you are lightweights."

" _Doing_ it?" Jared scoffed, easing out of Jeff with a squelchy, sucky noise. "How _old_ are you, dude?"

"How old do you want me to be?" Jensen leered.

"You are such a dirty boy," Jared said, and swooped in for a kiss, all dirty and greedy. "Damn, but that's a helluva good way to start the day." He flopped down on the bed, arm across his forehead, closing his eyes.

They lay in a sated silence, catching their breath and enjoying the feeling of being together. Jared was snoring lightly and Jeff had his arm around Jensen's waist, idly drawing patterns on Jensen's stomach with finger and thumb.

"Do you miss the days when you could go out and fuck a different guy every night?" Jensen wondered.

"Nope."

Jensen waited but Jeff didn't volunteer any more information. "No?" he repeated. "Just…. No?"

Jeff rubbed his cheek along Jensen's shoulder and tightened his grip around Jensen's waist. "What d'you want me to tell you? I don't miss doing a long day at the office, coming home and grabbing a bite to eat, then getting changed to hit the nightclubs just so's I can get laid. These days when I get home I have a leisurely dinner with my two favorite men, we watch a bit of tv, and if we're in the mood we go upstairs and there are no awkward questions about staying the night."

"So you're saying we're the easy option," Jensen said. 

There was a snort from Jared on the other side of the bed and Jeff chuckled. "Oh, sweetheart," he chided. "you are so far from easy it just isn't funny."

"So I'm difficult, then?" Jensen persisted.

"Go put the fucking coffee on, dude," Jared ordered, exasperation clear in his voice.

Jensen got out of bed to put the coffee on. A houseboy's work was never done. 

 

~End


End file.
